I'm Sorry
by x.jun
Summary: Balas dendam yang dilakukan oleh jongin yang berujung percintaan terhadap korbannya. Kaihun/Gs/Sehun Girl!


I'M Sorry

.

Pair: Kaihun

Warning ff ini berungsur Gs!

.

.

.

Gangnam, korea Selatan

14 Januari 2017

"Huft..." berkali-kali seorang wanita menghelang nafas kesal, kenapa tidak ia baru saja berbelanja untuk mempersiapkan perayaan ulang tahun pacarnya.

"Semangat sehun demi merayakan ulang tahun pacar mu kali ini" ya, kalian bisa memanggil perempuan dengan sebutan Sehun. Ia mempunyai paras yang cantik, kulit yang seputih susu, dengan bibir yang khas dan pipinya yang merona.

Sesampainya apartemen ia berdua, Sehun langsung mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan diolahnya. Oh iya kenapa apartemen ia berdua, karena Sehun dan pacarnya lebih memilih satu apartemen.

Di karenakan orang tua sehun yang meninggal karena kecelakaan disaat perjalanan menuju airport. Kita balik lagi apa yang Sehun sedang lakukan.

Setelah menyiapkan bahan-bahan, Sehun langsung mengolah bahannya.

Skip

 **08.30 pm**

Seorang pria yang baru saja pulang dari kerja, walaupun ia sudah sampai di basement pria itu masih saja berdiam didalam mobilnya.

Pria itu menatap nanar pistol yang sedang dipegangnya, dan tersenyum miris. Kalian bisa memanggil pria ini Kim jongin, atau biasa dipanggil jongin.

Dengan enggan Jongin pun keluar dari mobil, dan memasukan pistol nya kedalam katong jas yang ia pakai, Ia pun menuju apertemen yang bernomor 88.

"Aku pulang..." pria berkulit Tan itu pun masuk keapartemen yang dalam keadaan gelap.

"Sehun kau dimana?" gumam Jongin, sambil mencari saklar lampu setelah lampu nyala.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, sarang naneun uri Jongin. Saengil chukkae hamnida" dan muculnya Sehun dengan mambawa cake yang berada di tangannya. Jongin pun masih saja tercengang atas kejutan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Sehun... kau yang menbuat kejutan ini?" Tanya Jongin kaget, Sehun pun tersenyum cerah.

"Pastinya." Jawab Sehun dengan gaya sombong. "Dan sekarang tiup lilinnya, dan jangan lupa buatlah permintaan mu oppa" lanjut Sehun

Dan Jongin pun menutup matanya, dan menundukan kepalanya untuk membuat permintaan. Setelah itu Jongin pun meniup lilinnya.

"Yey... Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun oppa" dan dengan senyumnya yang masih cerah, Jongin pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan senyum miris.

"TerimaKasih honey, kau memang yang terbaik dihidup ku." Ucap Jongin sambil memeluk erat Sehun, setelah sehun manaruh cakenya dimeja.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin "Ne oppa, kau memang yang terbaik juga bagi hidup ku" Ucap sehun.

Setelah acara memakan cake nya selesai Sehun pun membereskan piring yang kotor, setelah selsai Sehun pun menuju kamar ia dan Jongin.

Sehun masuk bersamaan dengan selesainya Jongin mandi, Sehun pun duduk didepan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya dan mengoleskan krim malam kewajahnya. Dan Jongin pun berada dibelakang Sehun sambil mengalungkan tanganya dileher Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jongin sambil mencium Puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya Tersenyum dan memandang Jongin dari cermin.

Selama beberapa menit, Sehun pun melepaskan kalungan tangan Jongin dan mempeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku pun juga sangat sangat mencintai mu oppa" Ucap Sehun dan Jongin pun membalas pelukan Sehun lebih erat.

"Maaf aku Hun, aku sangat mohon jangan membeci aku Sehun," Ucap Jongin bengan menahan tangis.

"Oppa kau berbicara apa sih? Kau tidak pernah membuat salah sama sekali," Ucap Sehun bingung, "-dan aku tidak sama sekali membeci mu oppa, tidak sama sekali." Lanjut Sehun dengan nada yang tegas.

"Kau berjanji Sehun kau tidak akan membeci ku?" Tanya Jongin gemetar.

"Tidak oppa, tidak akan," ucap Sehun, "-Kajja kita tidur oppa." Lanjut Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin, dan tanpa diduga Jongin pun menarik tangan Sehun dan.

Chup~~

Menciumnya mesra, Jongin melumat bibir atas Sehun. Sehun pun yang tadinya terkejut serangan dadakan kekasihnya, hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciuman intim sang kekasih.

Sehun pun membalas lumatan Jongin, ciuman mereka pun semakin intim dan semakin panas.

Jongin pun mengigit bibir bawah Sehun, untuk meminta izin memasuki lidahnya.

"Akh... Jonginhh" erang Sehun, ketika Jongin mendorong pelan Sehun ketempat tidurnya.

Jongin pun menindih Sehun dengan betumpu sikutnya dan ciuman mereka pun terlepas, Jongin memberi kesempatan Sehun bernafas.

Belum lama Sehun menghirup nafasnya, Jongin langsung melumat bibir pink Sehun dan lumayannya makin mendalam.

"Sehun kumohon jangan membeci ku, maaf kan aku Sehun. Tolong maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin setelah melepas lumatannya sebentar, Sehun pun yang bingung hanya bisa membalas lumayan sang kekasih.

Eratan tangan Sehun makin erat, dan disaat yang bersamaan. Jongin pun mengeluarkan pistol yang berada disaku belakang celananya, langsung mengarah kan kedada Sehun setelah Jongin sedikir memberi jarak pada Sehun dan.

Dor~~

Dan mata Sehun yang tadinya terpejam menjadi melotot kaget, eratan Sehun pun mengendur, "J-jongin apa yang kau l-lakukan" Sehun hanya bisa berbicara terbata.

"S-Sehun kumohon jangan membeci ku, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membeci ku. A-Aku terpaksa berbuat seperti ini Hunnie, hanya untuk membalaskan dendam mendiang ayah ku. " ucap Jongin terbata yang menahan tangis, Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun pun menatap sayu si Jongin, dan dengan lemah ia menangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum miris "y-ya J-Jongin a-aku tidak akan membeci mu, t-terima kasih kau telah mencitai ku. S-Selamat T-Tinggal Jongin sayang ku" ucap Sehun terbata sambil menahan sakit, dan sehun pun menutup mata indahnya untuk selamanya.

"Hiks... YA SEHUN AKU AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU" Ucap Jongin dengan Sehun sambil menangis keras, Jongin pun mulai mencium kening lalu menuju mata yang sudah terpejam untuk selamanya, dan yang terakhir bibir pucat Sehun yang dingin.

"Selamat Tinggal honey aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga aku menyusul mu" Jongin pun bangkit dari kasurnya, dan dengan lemas ia terduduk disamping kasur. Dengan baju penuh dengan darah, Jongin pun mengenggam tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

TERPAKSA satu kata untuk Jongin untuk melakukan dendam, KARMA satu kata untuk Jongin karena yang tujuan hanya membalas dendamnya telah terjerumus Cintanya terhadap Sehun.

Jongin memang pemuda bodoh, karena ia lebih mementingkan dendamnya dari pada Cintanya

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hallo semuanya... maaf yaa aku baru bisa update lagi, dan soal Indigo place bakal tetep aku update tapi mungkin bener2 slow update. Nih ff rencananya aku jadiin alur mundur, nantinya bakal aku kasih flashback nya. Tapi...ga janji ya ﹏

Pai pai~~~

Sampai bertemu...

Please Review nya O(_)O


End file.
